


We’ve Been Making Shades out of Red and Blue

by TheItsyBitsyWriter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: 1930s Brooklyn, And he's kind of a sap, Are Disgustingly in Love, Because we all know how much Bucky loves Steve, Boys In Love, Brooklyn Boys, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky being Soft, But Bucky's in Love, Fluff, I love Pre-Series SteveBucky, Kisses, M/M, No Angst (what a surprise!), Our Favorite Pair of Dysfunctional Idiots, Pre-Series, Pre-Serum, Pre-War, Short One Shot, Soft Boys, Steve and Bucky - Freeform, Steve being Soft, Steve's a little bitch too, The Ride Back from Rockaway Beach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grumpy steve, has this been done before?, not ooc, rockaway beach, steve rogers - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform, super fluffy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItsyBitsyWriter/pseuds/TheItsyBitsyWriter
Summary: Sometime in the late 1930's, James Barnes blew all his money trying to win a stuffed bear for someone. So as a result, he and his best friend, Steve Rogers, ride back home to Brooklyn in the back of a freezer truck. This is the story of that time.





	We’ve Been Making Shades out of Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just going through Tumblr (as one does when they have no life) and I came across a scene pack from Captain America: Civil War, and it was that scene where Steve and Bucky discuss the time they rode back from Rockaway Beach in the back of a freezer truck. It lead me to wonder just what the heck had happened...  
> So, of course I had to sit down and write my own version of it. And of course I had to make it sickeningly "Stucky".  
> Here's the product of me continuously headbanging against my keyboard (quite literally).  
> Enjoy :)

There's a vein rising steadily to prominence along Steve's forehead, and his right eye twitches slightly. Bucky blinks at him— at the vein— at Steve's hands curled into fists by his sides, and swallows nervously, and subconsciously takes a step backward— Steve follows until Bucky is forced to walk backward. He bumps into the cotton candy stand and Steve crowds all up in his personal space; eyes wide in indignation, and the vein still glaring angrily at Bucky— it makes Bucky nervous. Steve was like a chihuahua: usually very calm, but a little demonic when angry.

"You... you spent... all of our money? That was _three bucks_?!"

"Okay, in my defense, Steven, it was a really cute bear."

Steve's eyes widen impossibly and he throws a balled-up tissue paper at Bucky's face. "You _insufferable_ idiot."

Bucky smiles widely, eyes crinkling at the corners as the tissue paper ball bounces off his forehead. "Hey, come on now, Dot was really upset, she needed a pick-me-up. She's just been dumped—"

"Oh yeah, enlighten me; how long's it been?"

"...about a week?"

"A— a week? Bucky, come the fuck on!" Steve snaps, agitation lacing his tone as he lifted a hand to rub along his brow.

"Look, I don't get why you're so mad. It was just three bucks, I'll earn them back tomorrow, you know that."

"It's not about that, Bucky, and you know it."

"Oh, yeah? What's it about then?"

"That was the money for our train home, and you spent it all on some stupid bear to impress some girl you're not even going to see after a week."

"Hey, that's not true," replies Bucky, raising his hands in defense, forcing Steve to step back, "I _am_ gonna see Dot again soon."

"Oh, yeah? When?" Steve places a balled-up fist on his hip and raises his brows.

Bucky licks his lips and then gives Steve a lopsided grin, "Dunno yet. But I will."

"Buck," Steve shakes his head and sighs. He raises his hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. "How the fuck are we gonna get back home?"

Bucky's grin widens and he throws an arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling him closer against his own body. "Don't you worry about that, Stevie, I have a plan. You go throw our trash away in the bins— because littering is not okay at all, and I promise I'll be waiting with our ride back."

"Bucky, what are you talking about? We're not hitchhiking, and that's assuming there's some poor bastard out there willing to give two thoroughly disheveled-looking strangers an hour-long ride back to Brooklyn. We could be serial killers for all anyone knows!"

Bucky laughs loudly, "Just trust me on this one, Stevie."

Steve throws his hands up in frustration, "Oh, fine! Okay!" Then he stomps—more or less—off to where they'd piled their trash—tissue papers, paper cups, paper plates, and boxes of popcorn—and gathers them so he can throw them in the trashcan that was nearest to them. By the time he returns to where he'd left Bucky, he finds him just as he'd left him.

"Are we taking a magic carpet ride, Buck? 'Cause I don't see any motorcars."

Bucky smiles, not at all bothered by Steve's infuriating attitude— he knows why Steve is pissed, and he can't exactly make it all better standing right there, in the middle of a crowded beach. He's going to have to suffer Steve's sour mood, at least until they were back home— which was still a little over an hour away. "Come on, follow me." He tells Steve instead, and turns around, and begins walking in the opposite direction.

Steve looks up at the clear blue sky and silently asks God just what he'd done wrong that day to suffer such consequences? Then he grumpily follows Bucky, who is already talking about this thing or that, but Steve doesn't pay attention to him. He's thinking about how Bucky had spent the later half of their afternoon out, trying to win a stuffed bear for some girl named Dolores (Bucky called her 'Dot'), who Bucky had only met two days prior at a library in downtown Queens. They'd planned to spend the day together with Dolores and her friend, a pretty little blonde thing named Lottie, who seemed more interested in Steve than in Bucky— which was a nasty shock on it's own, because dames usually flocked towards Bucky, like moth to flame.

"Here we are!" Bucky announces proudly, and Steve abruptly puts a halt to his thoughts and feet— and finds himself looking at the back of _Anatoly's Ice Cream_ truck. "Now, I know it's not exactly as luxurious as a magic carpet would have been, but this will do just fine."

"Yes, it'll do just fine... in freezing us to death!" Steve exclaims, a little horrified. It was a hot day, but it wasn't hot enough for it to be okay to ride in a freezer.

"No, you see, I've already talked to Sasha, and he says he'll turn off the cooling in the back and leave the doors open for us— he's sold out all of the ice cream today."

"You— you talked to Sasha? The seven-foot, terrifying, Russian power-lifter Sasha? And he agreed to do something for you?"

"Well, yes."

"How many bones did he break of yours?"

Bucky laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners again, and he clasps Steve's shoulder warmly, "None! He's not a power-lifter, Stevie, and he's not so scary if you just smile at him."

"I did once, he threatened to knock my teeth down my throat."

Bucky laughs again, and shakes Steve's shoulder a little. "Well, he's not so mean to me. He can be reasonable."

Steve smiles. It was an involuntary reaction to watching Bucky laugh, but then he narrows his eyes, "What's he making you do as payment?"

"What? Nothing."

"Buck, you know you can't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

Bucky sighs, "It's not a big deal, Stevie, he just wants me to help restock his brother's shop on the weekend."

"But you're already working the docks, Buck, you only get one day off in the whole week."

"I know, Steve. But it ain't a big deal, really. I'll just be down there for an hour before my shift at the docks on Saturday, it'll be fine."

"Yes, it will, because I'll help you. We'll divide the time, so that way you'll be done in a half hour. And I'm not asking for permission."

Bucky opens his mouth to argue, but Steve's wearing his "determined" expression, and he has that look in his eye, the one that tells the tales of his stubbornness, and Bucky knows that this was a losing battle, so he shrugs and doesn't try to engage Steve in an argument, and instead goes around to the front to inquire about when they'll be leaving.

And soon enough, Bucky and Steve are sat in the back of the freezer truck, their backs to the walls and the open doors letting in the cool evening breeze. The sun is about to dip below the horizon, and it paints the sky in the prettiest shade of orange and pink. Steve bumps his knee against Bucky's as they both watch the slow sunset, and between them, Bucky gently grabs Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together. They watch the sunset, hands locked between them, and adoring smiles on both their faces.

They are still smiling softly at one another by the time Sasha drops them off, a block away from home. Bucky walks with an unusual skip in his step, and Steve laughs heartily along with him. Bucky runs into a lamppost too, and Steve laughs at that, as well. By the time they reach their one-bedroom apartment, Steve and Bucky are both laughing like madmen. Bucky's the one to turn the key in the lock, open the door and enter first, and Steve is the one to turn around and close the door behind him before locking it.

And Bucky is the one who pushes Steve right up against the thin door, and ducks down, sealing his lips right on top of Steve's. Both of Steve's hands curl tightly into Bucky's hair, and Bucky's hands cradle the underside of Steve's thighs and haul him upwards, holding him up against the door. Steve's tongue is in Bucky's mouth, and his bony hand are tugging his hair back sharply. It comes to the point Steve pulls hard enough to draw Bucky's face away, and begins kissing down his jaw. 

Bucky groans loudly, tipping his own head backwards, exposing his throat. "You're killing me, Rogers."

"Bedroom. Now." Steve murmurs against hot skin, his teeth scraping against the bony angle of Bucky's jaw.

Bucky doesn't need to be told twice, he tightens his hold under Steve's thigh and blindly walks through their small apartment, towards their bedroom, where he unceremoniously dumps Steve on the bed and sits back on his haunches, gazing down at Steve, who looks back with wide, glossy eyes. His hand dart up, reaching for Bucky's shirt and he tugs harshly at it. "What?"

"You're so fucking beautiful." Bucky tells him, honestly and simply.

Steve's brows dart upwards and he gives Bucky a ridiculous look, "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Steven, you've no idea how fuckin' beautiful you really are. I love you, so fuckin' much."

"Yeah? Well, then come here and show me how much you love me, Barnes."

Half an hour later, Bucky and Steve are lying all tangled up in the bed, their head on the foot of it, their feet tangled together under the sheets. It's quiet in the room, and in the apartment; the sun's long since set below the horizon, and outside their window, Brooklyn is slowly coming alive with the night's noise. But inside their little apartment, its quiet as a graveyard, the sound of Bucky and Steve's breathing, matching to near perfection, being the only sound that indicates any signs of life. Steve's laying half on top of Bucky's naked chest, his face tucked into the crook of Bucky's neck, the sweat on his back cooling. They're going to go and take a shower later, but for now, they are going to lay right where they were, happy and content.

"Hey, Steve?" Bucky asks, his soft voice barely above a whisper in the quiet room.

"Hmm?" Steve asks in turn, pressing his lips to Bucky's throat.

"I wasn't trying to impress Dot tonight."

"I know. I wasn't angry that you spent three bucks either.

"I know."

Steve hums contentedly, and closes his eyes, wraps his arms a little bit tighter around Bucky's waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I think I did the worst job possible on this, and I am so sorry for it.   
> But I am so exhausted right now and this has been sitting in my drafts for ages, I just wanted to publish it tonight.  
> I'll probably edit this tomorrow and make it better, I think.  
> The title is a lyric taken from my love Troye Sivan's song, "For Him." Give it a listen, it's great :)  
> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are all much appreciated :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this one, see y'all soon :) x


End file.
